Arbiter Attack
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Arbiter Attack * Episode Number: 06 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 5/12/2003 * English Air Date: 3/10/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Positional Play * Next: Interesting Claus Summary The episode opens with Dio Eraclea and Lucciola inspecting the Starfish that Alex Row shot. After reviewing its recordings, Dio becomes interested in Claus. Alister and Tatiana inform the Emperor that Alvis has arrived on the Silvana. On the Silvana, Al wanders around the ship. After she is frightened by the Mechanics, Sophia brings her the stuffed goat and takes her to Claus and Lavie. Claus then goes to speak with Alex Row. The Silvana comes under attack by Starfish launched from a Guild Presence Ship. The Silvana launches vanships to hold them off the Starfish until the Presence Ship is out of range. Claus and Lavie want to take advantage of the confusion to leave, but it gets wrecked when a Starfish breaks into the hangar. Claus then asks to take one of the Silvana's military vanships into combat. With Lavi as his navi, Claus launches from the Silvania and begins engaging the enemy Starfish. On the Presence Ship, Dio watches with interest. Synopsis Guild members Dio Eraclea and Lucciola discover the downed fighter and its dead pilot in the temple ruins. When reviewing the fighter’s video records, Dio takes an interest in Claus. At the Anatoray capital, Tatiana reports to the Emperor that Alvis has been safely delivered. Aboard the “Silvana”, Alvis is reunited with Claus and Lavie. Claus is taken to meet Alex, who asks him why he wants to protect Alvis and why he flies as a pilot. Before Claus can answer, they are interrupted by approaching Guild fighters. The “Silvana”, unable to effectively defend itself, is boarded by several fighters. Lavie questions the “Silvana”‘s reputation as the safest place in the world. Unable to escape on their damaged vanship, Claus asks that he and Lavie be allowed to join the fight on a spare fighter vanship. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Emperor Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Marius Bassianus Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Imperial Capital ** Palace Ruins Featured Ships * Silvana * Vanship * Starfish * Guild Presence Ship Trivia *An arbiter acts as a referee in chess. In this episode, the Guild, which mediates the conflict between Anatoray and Disith, is the one who conducts the attack. *An arbiter acts as a referee in chess. In Arbiter Attack, the Guild Presence Ship that acted as arbiter in the Third Battle of Minagith attacks the Silvana. *Various phrases in Greek characters are visible behind Dio and Lucciola in the Guild Presence Ship, including Χραυδια (Claudia), Εξιλε Χομπονεντσ (Exile Components), Εξιλε Ωιπεουτ (Exile Wipeout), and Γρανδ Στρεαμ (Grand Stream). Category:Episodes